


I found

by ObstineFils



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, no beta we die like schlatt in the drug van
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObstineFils/pseuds/ObstineFils
Summary: Ranboo wouldn't let Tommy jump. He couldn't. He would give Tommy a place that he could truly heal.
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 330





	1. I found

**Author's Note:**

> just a small idea i had.

Tommy looked down at the lava, and he wondered if this life was worth it. He had nothing left for him. The striders called his name from atop the lava, the hoglins screamed a strangely comforting chorus, the ghasts cried tears, and the endermen looked on in curiosity. 

The lava bubbled and glowed. The orange glow ever so inviting. It called to the boy that was broken by everyone around him. It sung of the people that jumped before him. 

The beings around them didn't notice a sad vwoop leaving, as if to grab somebody. 

Tommy stood up getting ready to jump. He may not have wings like his father, but tonight? He would soar. 

Tommy let himself fall. His world going dark. 

At that exact moment multiple vwoops sounded. 

* * *

Ranboo isn't stupid. He knows Dream is up to no good with Tommy, but who would believe him? 

He wasn't surprised when one of his fellow endermen came to him concerned. They mentioned a red boy. One that looked at the lava with such a worringly longing look. 

Ranboo Knew he had no time, so he chugged a fire rez and teleported with the enderman. 

It was a miracle that Ranboo even made it in time, before Tommy was burnt to a crisp.

* * *

The end wasn't such a bad place. The cities were warm and welcoming. Each child was loved and cherished. They would open their doors to outsiders, but they would remain wary. 

This is why none of the endermen questioned Ranboo teleporting into the city with a human boy in his arms. Ranboo ran to the nearest clinic. 

Tommy was covered in burns. The boy didn't look good at all, that's why the clinic rushed him back as soon as Ranboo brought him into their doors.

* * *

Dr Lox looked at the boys in his clinic. He had done what he could for the boy named Tommy, but the boy would have to mostly heal on his own.

The third son of Philza Minecraft. 

Of course Lox had heard of the infamous Mr Minecraft. Most everybody has. The end people also knew leaving a child for long periods of time wasn't good, so he wasn't the hero the overworld made him to be in, the end. 

You may be able to pull the wool over most people's eyes, but endermen don't rely on their sight to see the truth. 

"Ranboo" He spoke up. "Take him home. Your home. Let him heal. We've heard of Dream, and we aren't fond of men who prance as god's and exile children from their homes." Lox let out a sigh. He hoped that Ranboo would listen, because this boy needed to be able to emotionally and physically heal. 

* * *

Ranboo walked Tommy across the city 5 days later. The boy was barely awake, but Tommy had already tried to run three times, so Dr Lox had let Ranboo take Tommy home early.

Ranboo realized, just as he reached his door, that he had forgotten to tell his parents of his return. 

His mother opened the door, and was unsurprisingly shocked to see that her son had brought home another child. 

She saw the state Tommy was in, and ushered them both in, gently laying tommy on the living room couch. 

As Ranboo told her everything, she weeped for the sleeping boy on her couch. 

She vowed at that moment to give this boy a true home.


	2. Talk enough sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fluffy chapter lol

Tommy woke up to a nice smell. He saw a human lady walk in with a plate of food. 

"Rey, come into the sitting room for dinner!" She called before setting a plate down in front of him.

A tall enderman walked into the room. "Ruth, I hope your day was well." He hugged her. "Today was slightly rough. Interdimensional relations are crumbling." The man sighed.

"If we had known what the Dream SMP lands were doing to childre-" Ruth cut him off.

"Rey, this is Ranboo's friend, Tommy." The man, Rey, looked over to him. 

He gave a smile and a wave. "Hello Tommy, I'm Rey, Ranboo's father. I also happen to be the head of the interdimensional relations department at the Embassy. You've caused quite a stir." Ruth gave him a look. "Not in a bad way. You gave us important insights to who we were trading with. I won't bore you with the details" He let out a chuckle.

Tommy pointedly looked at the ground. "Thank you for your hospitality, but I must get back, If I don't then-" Tommy cut himself off before he revealed something Dream wouldn't have wanted him to.

Ruth sighed. "Tommy, The end and the Dream SMP are not on good terms at the moment. We wouldn't allow a portal to there even if we could."

Rey spoke up next. "We've learned information that is startling. We couldn't let a child go there in good conscience." 

Tommy looked at his food. "You could drop me off with Philza I guess." 

Rey and Ruth exchanged a look. "Tommy, sweetie, Mr Minecraft isn't the hero you perceive him as in here. Us End people, We take care of our children." Ruth smiled over at Ranboo. "He has done amazing things, yes, but we wouldn't release a child to him. Past experience tells us it's not going to end well." 

Tommy frowned. "M- not a kid" He uttered in reply.

Ruth just smiled sadly and nodded.

* * *

Tommy was surprised when Ranboo told him to get up for classes. 

"You, have classes? Like for fighting?" Tommy asked Ranboo on the walk over. 

Ranboo chuckled. "Tommy, we do have fighting electives, but we are going to school, not a war." 

Tommy raised an eyebrow, but continued on his way.

* * *

"You're telling me they actually teach you the history of the realms?" Tommy was curious. 

"We literally just left a lesson on the formation of Hypixel, Tommy." Ranboo replied.

* * *

Tommy hadn't meant to spy on them, but he couldn't help but overhear what was being said in the next room over.

"I'm sorry sirs. But we can't reopen our trade deals with either of you. We also can't release the boy in your custody." Rey said.

"He is my son." He heard Philza reply.

"What is Tommys Favourite colour?"

"..."

"Which food does he hate the most?"

"..."

"Here, let me give you an easy one. When is Tommy's birthday Phil." Rey said and took a sharp breath in.

"I- that doesn't matt-"

"IT DOES" A bang could be heard on all sides of the comm.

"Well then you could release him to the Dream SMP, we-" Dream started.

"No. We do not think he would be safe there. You drove the boy to jump into lava. He spent 5 days with our best healer Dr Lox. If Ranboo had been any later in grabbing Tommy, then he would have been dead." Rey angrily sighed.

"Tommy is a teen, yet each therapy session the therapist comes out with a sobbing boy. You've all put him through enough." Rey stated coldly, a click could be heard. He had ended the call.

Tommy quickly went up to his room before Rey could find out that Tommy was listening in.

* * *

When you spend enough time around mobs, or hybrids, you start to pick up their traits. One could become one entirely if they wished.

Tommy, didn't know this, as evident when he screamed at purple eyes staring back at him in the mirror. 

A scream came from his mouth, and a few chuckles came from the other members of the household.

For the first time in a long time, Tommy felt wanted. 


End file.
